Only Human
by DanielRZ19
Summary: Rejected Tsukune leaves Gauken to compose himself emotionally, what's to happen? my first fan fic, please review
1. Leaving Gauken

_**I OWN NOTHING**_

_**Only Human**_

Tsukune laid on his bed, with a teary expression recalling the past events, over and over again in his head. Pain was the dominant emotion, currently plaguing his mind. Just the thought on its' own was running through his mind _"because you're only human"_. "Sticks and stones may break my ones but words can never hurt me" what a load of $%. Rejection hurt, but what hurt the most was the utter humiliation, the utter belittling of what he is, what his parents are, his kin. 'So what if I am human I risked my life for her, I would gladly lay down my life if she asked for it, does that mean nothing! Sigh.... how utterly sad, that its come down to this, but I meant what I said I love her I love her so much ...'. I know deep deep down she didn't have any malice in what she said, but how was I supposed to take it and the coldness of her voice?! Minutes became hours, and slowly Tsukune drifted off to sleep crying over the denial of his true happiness being over before it even started ...., yet even in his dreams the thought still lingered _"__only__ human"._

Elsewhere in the girls dorms, inside a room a pink haired girl is huddled up in a corner like some sort of beaten animal, crying her heart out, silently muttering over and over again "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Tsukune, I'm so sorry". A large silver cross adorning her chest laying ever silent, yet deep, deep inside her subconscious a single word can be heard "Tsukune".

Tsukune woke up with a startled, covered in sweat, not remembering what had happened the night before it all hit him, he had confessed to Akashiya Moka only to be turned down by her inner true self, because he was human and her pride would not permit her to date a human. He then spent the rest of the day crying his heart out asking and pondering why, only to pitifully pass out from crying to much. How pathetically sad. This only fueled and awakened something inside him, a fire, a drive to rid himself, of such mediocrity, _'NO!' '_no more will I subject myself to such pain I have to drown out this feelings, this need, it's all her fault, leading me on like that, her pride be damned!' to make true to his point he threw a book at the wall with everything he had completely destroying it making a huge dent on the wall. He paused taking deep breaths to compose himself as pages scattered all around his room, he then slowly slumped on the wall, and put his arms on the back of his head and out of sheer frustration and ruffled his hair. He chuckled darkly, no matter how much he tried he couldn't bring himself to hate her, no matter what she did. Yet it was so unfair because he was _only a weak human_?! was that reason enough?! Sigh...then a thought came to mind one that plagued him constantly, but being the guy he is, he supressed it to his subconcious, and after being locked up since his arrival at the academy it dould no longer be ignored, 'what am I doing here? I don't belong here I'm a human in a school for Youkai', "NO!NO!NO!" 'I refuse to think like that I have friends here I, but Moka-san and I....AHHH!!!!! I am so confused!!' Sigh... Maybe a change of scenery will do me some good, everything here reminds me of Moka-san, but everyone would surely follow me, I guess I have to talk with them, it would be wrong of me to leave just like that, But first I have give my parents a call to have them get me out of here at least for a little while.. hopefully I will.. no I MUST get over her I have to be strong..' he chuckled at the irony of the situation as his eyes misted over but he would not cry he would no permit himself he grudgingly thought as he grabbed his coat and headed towards the campus phones.

During class Korono Kurumu, Sendou Yukari, and Shirayuki Mizore, silently pondered the disappearance of both their dearest friends since class started hoping to find a reason for their absence from class. Giving each other a knowing glance to meet up and check on them. After meeting up at the clubroom.

"it will only be temporary.........yeah I will see you soon Mom.........thanks for understanding, bye"

Tsukune sighed heavily, he hated lying to his parents but he needed to get away. He told them he wasn't feeling good and maybe going home would make him feel better, technically he wasn't lying when he said he wasn't feeling too well, he was resisting the urge to cry out when he heard his mothers voice but he kept it all bottled up, yet a couple of stray tears fell from his eyes wiping them off and putting on the best smile he could muster, and resumed to meet up with the girls and talk them or more like lie to them lie as well, but they were probably still in classes, using the opportunity wisely might as well pack my things and go over what I am going to tell them, and the sooner I leave the better.

Knock.. Knock.. Knock..., "coming!.....this is the newspaper club what can I.... Oh Tsukune! what are you doing!!! we were looking everywhere for you and Moka, we went looking for guys and even to your guy's room but no one answered"..... "Is something wrong?"

"Hello Kurumu-chan, I was out taking care of some.... family issues, I was wondering if I could talk a bit with everyone...can I come in?" he said trying his hardest to make it seem like the situation is okay keeping with the best grin he could manage.

"Wha.... I mean of course!!" Kurumu made way for Tsukune, as he walked inside she noticed something wrong, something about his smile made her uncomfortable it felt almost wrong. Yet she kept that to herself...for now.

The rest of the club members were busy working on the upcoming article, when they saw Tsukune they rushed forward to greet him in their usual manner, until they saw the look Tsukune wore, having the same effect as Kurumu had when she saw his face immediately halting their advance.

"Tsukune-san what is wrong we haven't seen you and Moka-san all day we thought something bad happened to you guys desu" said Yukari clinging as usual to Tsukune's side. while Mizore being used to stalking Tsukune, kept her reserved front but observed from the background immidiately noticing that something was wrong, but like Kurumu kept quiet at least for now. While Kokoa who didn't care for much just resumed what she was doing while Gin who apperantly deided to show up for the club meeting, which was a rare occurrence by the way, gave him his attention, while he too saw something, but decided to play along and listen to what he had to say, while pretending to read the newspaper and ignore him.

"Where is Moka-san, did something happen?" asked Tsukune 'and let the lying begin' he thought 'but I have to do this there is no other way', he inwardly grimanced, while triying to sound concern at the same time, and giving the best performance of his life knowing full well the reason Moka-san skipped class today.

"we don't know, we were looking everywhere for you two, what's wrong", asked Kurumu, her voice full of concern. "Yes, Desu, what happened desu"

"Well I haven't seen Moka-san since yesterday, so I'm not to sure she was feeling well yesterday, probaly sick, but I haven't seen her" said Tsukune trying his hardest to keep up his act, at the mere mention of anything related to Akashiya Moka he almost broke down but he reminded himself that Akashiya Moka was, 'the girl who broke his heart in to a million pieces' he remembered this and, almost like magic he remembered his earlier resolve drown out this feelings that were eating from the inside out, turning him into an unstable pathetic emotional waste of space, and drew out new found determination from this.

"Sigh.....I actually didn't show up today because, I got call from my parent saying that I needed to come home so that we can go pay a visit to my grandparents house, they did not say the reason for the sudden visit, but I'm pretty worried." Tsukune said letting have all of them have a brief glance at how emotionaly torn up he was at the moment.

All the girls were quick to voice their concern for their friend, Tskune then told them that he skipped classes to pack his things and talk with his mother and father yet they still refused to inform him of anything until he cae home.

"We should all go tell Moka-san and see how she is doing as well desu!!" Exclaimed Yukari-chan while getting everyone else to nod in agreement. Just the thought of meeting up with Moka gave Tsukune a small panic attack, but he quickly recovered, hopefully no one noticed, but he was wrong.

"I...aah..I.. can't the bus leaves early today and just need to go see what is wrong as soon as possible, plus I don't want to make this into a bigger deal that is, I'm probably worrying over nothing... I was kind of hoping all of you would be here to tell you all at once, but I..ah..I should be back in a day or two I just need to know and be there you know....you guys should go I just needed to tell somebody before I left." immediately replied Tsukune although rather fast, like when one is trying to cover up something (hint...hint).

This caused the girls put on worried/surprised faces, while Kokoa gave him a glare, and Gin just studied him behind his newspaper already drawing conclusions at his speedy response.

"I'll call you guys, when I find out something..... bye" said Tsukune while backing away his voice cracking as he said this and attempting to power walk away from his friends, the result ending up in him making a dash out, before anyone had a chance to speak with him, the only thought in his mind as he ran out was a truly heart felt 'I'm sorry everyone".

"wha....what Tsukune wait up!!!!" shouted Kurumu, being the first to recover, as she took a step to follow him, but a firm hand stopped her from behind she turned to find the owner of such hand being the self proclaimed ladies man and all around pervert the werewolf Gin Morioka, "I think it's best to leave him lone for the time being"

"let go of me you perverted wolf I'm Tsukune's mate of fate I should be there to comfort him in his time of need!!!" shouted Kurumu offended at what Gin said.

"Is that so, fine I will let go, but think about it didn't you see him, he was hurting bad, I thought he was actually going to cry in front of us all. You may not like it but Tsukune is a guy and no guy in their right mind would want his friends to see him cry like a little girl, it's belittling of someone, but just as Tsukune said if there really is something wrong with his grandparents I think of the worst, and I highly doubt you could actually do something to remidy the situation, like bring them out of their death beds which is more likely the case! But just as Tsukune said, it might not be important and is just overreacting, then you would be of no assistance, just being a bother, and need I remind you that I am your sempai, and the President Newspaper Clubs, which means that from time to time I must look after you all, and if you're really his mate of fate, you must also understand when to give him his space not constantly clinging on him like a bad rash and imposing on personal and serious family affairs!"

There was an awkward pause, everyone was still in shock to what from the recent battle of the words, Kurumu was struck speechless (frankly thank god!!)

"Sigh.... listen sorry I snapped at you, but you lot weren't going to listen, Listen to what I am saying, I can tell you from experience, that what he is going through... he has to deal with it on his own, if any of you go to him he might snap at you only stressing him out more than you usual do, and adding on to the helpless aggravation he must be feeling at the moment, his family is all the support he will need, trust what he says, or I meant what I said when, he might actually start to think of you all as a constant nu sense" said Gin breaking the tensions and silence in the room as he gave all the occupants in the room glare as he calmly walked out of the room sighing muttering something about women and stupidity, while actually thinking along the lines of 'you owe me big time for covering for you and your lame act, think of leading off your trail as as added bonus Aono this should give you time to recuperate, Sigh.... can't say I don't know what you're going through..... I remember when Sun Sempai....., heh, guess women really do make cowards of us all', he mused as he kept walking towards the end of the hall reminiscing on past events, also having put all the pieces together, instantly recognizing that pitiful face of his, having worn it himself once or twice. "tch....women"

Back in the Clubroom Kurumu having being shown her place by the #1 pervert of Yukai Gauken, composed herself and huffed and took another step forward, her small mindedness getting the better of her totally ignoring what the pervert wolf had to say on the matter, she made it through the door until an ice shuriken imbedded itself on the wall missing her fingers by millimeters with a slow glace back Kurumu threw a glance that if looks could kill said person would have died a million times over, Mizore stood poised ad composed unmoved by the glance, with her arm extended out holding on another ice shuriken, and said, "Stupid milk cow as _much, _as I hate to admit it the pervert is right, if he wanted for us to be there, he wouldn't have ran out of here, trying to get away from us, we should put trust Tsukune's words and his actions".

"Shut up Stalker-girl Tsukune needs me and I...." the words died on her mouth as an ice shuriken imbedded itself on her forehead, "you say another stupid remark, and I will make regret it, do you think you're the only one, who isn't worried sick over him!! how dare you be so selfish!!! but I will make it clear to you, I will have Tsukune let have his privacy in the matter letting whatever he is dealing with pass, and let himself compose himself before prying it out of him, until then I will trust Tsukune's words, because unlike you I truly love Tsukune and I WILL respect his wishes over my own!!!!" wailed Mizore having totally disarming Kurumu with her tears and said performance, Kurumu having a moment to think thoroughly the current situation (finally!!! I hate writing more than I have to on unnecessary pre-plots, to make the story line more believable).

"but Tsuku.." kurumu spoke composing herself yet again, "Don't!!! do as you have heard or I will keep true to my words, Tsukune was gracious enough to give us a reason for leaving, what more could we ask, it is not our place to do anything more..." spoke Mizore with an undertone that made all the occupants get the general idea. Yukari was utterly too stunned talk let alone move, her eleven-year old mind for the first time unsure with the overall situation, while Kokoa sat back and watched the scene play out with an unreadable expression.

Kurumu finally getting it slumped her shoulders finally beginning to understand, only to be embraced by Mizore who gave her a sad smile and a knowing glance, knowing full well the pain of his sudden departure caused each of them. while Kokoa grown tired of left to find her Onee-sama, while Yukari tightened her fists and fought back tears.

Meanwhile Tsukune franticly ran to catch the bus which actually was leaving today, and would have been late if he stayed any longer with the girls, having to balance a heavy bag of clothes he finaly made it to the bus terminal only to catch the ever creepy bus driver smirking watching Tsukune run to the side of his bus and walking up the stairs, "heh heh heh thinking of leaving boy, what could have happened I wonder" Tsukune bowed still trying to keep his lame act of cheerfulness responded in such , "No, at least not yet, I'm confused and tired, maybe a trip back home would help me get through this," replied Tsukune rubbing the back of his head in a bashful manner, "Is that so?" replied the bus driver blowing up smoke in the air, Tsukune took advantage of the situation and went to the back of the bus and slumped in his seat and covered his face with his hands to hide the tears threatening to erupt and wipe the few that managed to escaped, he touched the glass of the bus as they drove off from Youkai Gauken, and almost out as in born instinct and against his wishes, he silently whispered longingly at the ever growing distant view of Youkai Gauken, "Moka-san".

HELLO ALL THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC EVER, PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ALL CRTICISM WILL BE TAKEN AS IT SHOULD BE.. THANKS AGAIN


	2. Welcome Home Tsukune?

_**I OWN NOTHING.**_

_**Welcome Home Tsukune?**_

Tsukune woke up startled as the bus continued towards its' destination, Tsukune vision ever so slowly cleared up, only to surrounded in, a.... more familiar setting, the one of his home town. He noticed many familiar stores he had previously been acquainted to since a young age. He noted in particular an ice cream store he used to got to, was selling ice cream to a group of giggling school girls running off as soon as they got their treat, just...the overall familiar serenity of what he grew up in. I guess nostalgia instantly hit in, but who would have thought he would have actually make it back alive and in one piece..., he chuckled at the overall irony of the situation. He always knew he would eventually crack and leave the academy, while running for his life, but who would have guessed he would leave in such a manner. Although he was still in one piece (he took a few moments to validate that claim),... he still felt like an emotional broken shell of a man, he always thought he would leave with a couple of broken bones or with a certain pink haired......'No!!!!. I left for a reason, I have to get over this, but how.... who am I kidding, I lover her...so much, how can I just forget everything, we have been trough!!! Sigh.... Okay at least I haven't cried as much I would have expected since I left. Tsukune then took several deep breaths and set forth to declare, his first initiative to make it home, to his room preferably, keeping his act together (well at least he managed to fool himself) .... then after that.....well he'll get to that....., Tsukune took another moment to collect himself yet again, as he stood up with both his bags at hand and stepped off the bus as casually as he could possibly manage, trying his hardest to keep his act together. He stopped turned towards the bus driver and bowed deeply and in a respectful manner said , "Thank you for taking care of me", The bus driver crushed the cigar in his mouth and blew the smoke that had accumulated in his lungs, out of his mouth and studied him closely. Tsukune whose head was still lowered, could still feel his penetrating glare, as he slowly met the eyes of the ever creepy bus driver. He felt as though the bus driver's glance was piercing his very soul, "You sure about this boy?", he questioned, in a totally serious voice, which was totally way out of character for him, only resulting in further scaring the living daylights out of Tsukune, more than usual that is...."I uhhh..I...um....I..", before Tsukune could finish his elaborate speech, he noticed the bus driver stopped his inquisition, to look up and observed as the bus driver lost all seriousness in his features, only put on a more familiar sinister smile that ended up turning into a hysterical laughter. "Heh heh heh, Well boy!! good luck you'll need it heh heh heh," he chuckled as he closed the bus door, and speed off leaving a totally creped out Tsukune to stunned and scared to decipher anything that transpired during their conversation. He couldn't help but wonder, what could have brought on such hysterically scary laughter, he shivered at the thought. Before Tsukune could reach a conclusion, he was brought of his private musings, only be brought into a miniature heart attack as he heard someone call out,

"Tsukki!!!!!" Tsukune rapidly turned in the direction of the voice only to be tackled by an emotional teenager girl, "Kyoko-chan!!", Tsukune called out, instantly recognizing his cousin, who was busy at the moment crushing his ribs in a powerful embrace, Tsukune being used to dealing with powerful shows of affection, didn't even stumble back, and returned the hug, dropping his bags at his sides,

"Are you okay Tsukki!?!?! I heard all about it from Oba-sama, she told me how you needed to get away from the academy for a little bit and return home, what happened?!? I always knew it was dangerous leaving you there alone at the academy!!! with those girls!!! It was so suspicious!!!" cried a frantic Kyoko as she grabbed Tsukune's face with both hands and gave him a head to toe examination shortly afterwards, not caring, that people passing by were beginning to stare and started murmuring amongst themselves.

"Woah.. watch the hands there....I...I'm fine Kyoko-chan ...um.. I just needed to... get away from it all... yeah find..... my bearings.. I really needed some time to think hard about my life you know" Tsukune finished explaining with at a rather overdone voice. Kyoko got the message and backed off, still she was a little taken back by the sound of his voice, 'could it be..., well let's have a test at it shall we', "well if you say so, how is Moka-chan doing? Oba-san asked about her and the rest of your friends". she questioned trying to sound concerned. Tsukune's eyes instantly misted at the mention of Moka and his friends, as he tried with everything he had to keep his smile although it was a bit forced, and a tear fell (one which he instantly wiped) as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner and said, "they're.......they're..... fine I guess...Hah hah hah". Kyoko was surprised to say the least, being somewhat like an older sister, she knew when something was wrong and now she knewexactly was the matter with him 'girl trouble' (it really isn't very hard, he really is a terrible liar), 'Tsukki looks terrible, whatever happened between him and Moka-san must have been devastating, to make him someone like Tsukki leave so abruptly.....but this leaves open a great opportunity for me to plan something to make him stay here and not return to such a dangerous place. He belongs here with his family, and with the people that truly love him, not in some realm full of terrible yakuza monsters!! yes I'll take responsibility and make Tsukki see that he belongs here with us!' she silently vowed to herself already formulating how to go about the situation.

Tsukune seeing her cousin go off to her own little world, and not listening to his rather atrocious attempt to fool her, proceeded to pick up his bags and start walking leaving a totally oblivious Kyoko behind, who suddenly came about to return to the land of the living and chase after Tsukune, "Mou!!! Tsukki wait up!!!, how rude I came all this way to greet you and this is how you treat me" Which was totally not the case, Tsukune being......Tsukune, just didn't want her to see all the waterworks that were threatening to erupt and having to bother to explain the situation to her, using the time to once again polish his false cheerfulness and proceeded to walk home with his cousin making small talk and continuing to lie about everything being alright, which he was starting to get the hang off Tsukune silently mused (Note: not really but that's what he believes) and silently hoping as well that he never has to bother to do so again.

After what seemed and eternity to Tsukune, and answered what seemed to be a million questions, he finally reached his house, only to find his mother at the door waiting for him. Kasumi Aono being the typical over doting mother, attacked Tsukune in a similar fashion that Kyoko had done not too long ago. Tsukune returned the hug with equal fervor, as his mother cried out in muffled sobs, "I'm so glad your back Tsukune!!!, come inside I got your favorite dinner cooking, your father will be home soon, why don't you go on and freshen up, I'll call you down when dinner is ready.", "Arigato, Okaa-san, I'll do that, Kyoko you don't mind, do you? I could really use a break", Tsukune asked almost in a pleading sort of manner, "No problem Tsukki, I kind of have things to do today, Oba-sama would it be okay if came to dinner tonight?" Kasumi nodded absent mindedly, "Sure, Kyoko-chan, I'll put an extra plate out for you" "Thanks Oba-san, well see you later then, Ja'ne" Tsukune watched as her cousin skipped off toward her house, but recognize the face she was making as she left, let's just say it made him uncomfortable, kind of like the grin, Exorcist constantly gives him, He shivered, but shook it off. He sighed deeply... he really needed a break. "Well Okaa-san, thanks for everything,, I'll go on ahead you need some help with dinner?" "ohh, Tsukune such a good boy, no you go take your bags to your room, I'll call you down for dinner shortly." Her mother said as she absently minded went back inside the house to finish cooking dinner.

As Kyoko was nearing her house she stopped, to take out her cell phone, she then scrolled down to a particular entry, and made a call......."Hello......hey there how are you.....I'm fine Aya how are you......nothing....I'm not plotting anything... I'm appalled you would think something like that.........well now that you mention it, listen do you remember my cousin...... Yeah that's the one.....Sigh...yeah, the cute shy one his name is Tsukune by the way.......ohh so I take it you remember him ufufufu, ......well he's back in town.......yeah...and I was wondering...if the three could meet up and talk he's kind of feeling down........I don't know why, maybe we could pry it out of him, and you could help me cheer him up.............NO!!! not like that!!!......Mou!!! of all the nerve he is a sweet sensitive innocent guy, so you better watch it sister!!.......Humph....no he doesn't have a girlfriend........Hey, I said watch it......yeah....well I'll call you back......I need to go..... I don't know tomorrow, maybe?...okay see you then...... bye" Kyoko put down her phone and snickered evilly 'well that was easier than I expected, but it completes phase one, now to con Tsukki into going', she silently schemed already planning phase two of her diabolical plan.

Elsewhere, a girl sitting at her desk, closed her cell phone, and giggled...."Tsukune....huh" as she played around with her pencil, I do 'remember' you...... 'I wonder.. fufufufu.....well I'm certainly looking forward to it Tsu..ku...ne-kun..'

Meanwhile, Tsukune got a shiver down his spine, he did a double take, but brushed it off as he continued walking with both bags at hand directly to his room, He tossed all his bags at nowhere in particular, and threw himself at his bed, and buried his face in his pillow. He couldn't hold it back any longer and started crying (I hate writing this, but it is truly how I think he would have acted and felt) . He felt like the lowest of the low, not only was he betraying all his family's trust but, he was trying to forget and ignore, the best thing that ever happened in his life "Moka-san" silently uttered, as he continued crying all his troubles and woes onto his pillow. Outside his door his mother listen to his son's sobs, and clutched her hands to her chest, many people would often think they've gotten away with fooling their mother, but a mother always knows. She sighed and decided to leave him be for the moment, talking to him to him would not be the best idea at the moment,.....but she could wait, to get him to tell her the real reason for his sudden return, but even still.....'I think I understand all that I need to at the moment, at least for now' she silently thought as she walked down the hall.

Tsukune woke startled covered in cold sweat, looking franticly around the room, he made a dash to the window and looked outside but there was nothing but the empty street, he absently noticed that the sun was beginning to set, meaning he'd been out for a while, He sighed deeply and headed to the bathroom. 'I've been waking up rather startled lately.... hope I don't start making a habit out of it,' he stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror, he didn't like what he saw, 'his eyes were bloodshot from crying all day, he looked rather pale and he was rather sore in his neck, well rather his whole body.... To sum it all up he looked absolutely ghastly. 'guess, I'm starting to reflect on the outside how I truly feel on the inside... but, I'm home now....I'll use this....although I feel awful... I don't want anyone else to worry about me.... I must carry this burden...by myself... I just don't want to continue lying, when things are not all right' he took the stool washed himself, drew a bath and slowly slumped into the bath and started to relax until he finally couldn't ignore it, 'what was that? while Tsukune slept he felt a familiar warmth that made him feel at peace his trouble just melted away..... and it was almost for a briefest of moments, but he could have sworn he saw in that complete darkness a pair of crimson eyes baring down on him full of longing and a million more emotions he couldn't make out, but ....AHHHH!!!! damn it, Moka are you trying to drive me insane!!! eve in my dreams you haunt me!!!!, If I am truly nothing more than a mere human to you, let me get over this! so you can live you're life at peace, It's what you want right!!!!!! Wait am I doing this for her or for me?.....I..... am so confused.....but this only proves that, I have to do this I have to bury these feelings Sigh..... heh heh heh.... guess I really do love her.....but I need to collect myself and at least gain the ability able to hide these feelings and be able to properly function... guess I have to take it one step at time huh..? Noticing that his fingers were starting to resemble dried prunes he decided to step out, making sure to wash his face and fix up it up, in order to regain a somewhat presentable appearance foe dinner, sighing deeply he stepped out and changed into a more casual attire. 'Well I'm ready as I'll ever be....sigh......phase two get through dinner with my family'.

HELLO ALL!!!! THANKS TO ALL THAT READ AND THOSE WHO REVIEWED, ALL WAS APPRECIATED, AND I'M STOCKED THAT OU REX HAS RETURNED, ALSO I WILL BE GOING BACK AND FIXING MY SENTECE STRUCTURE, I KNOW IT HAS BOTHERED SOME OF YOU, WELL PLEASE ONCE AGAIN REVIEW, I REALLY APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT, AND YOUR COMMENTARY... THANKS AGAIN!! SIGNING OUT-

-DanielRZ19


End file.
